This invention generally relates to a system and method for acquiring and displaying vehicular information and more particularly, to a system and a method which is adapted for use within a vehicle and which selectively acquires and displays three-dimensional images of objects and/or of a portion of the environment surrounding the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide a driver of a vehicle with as much relevant information describing the area surrounding the vehicle as possible. Traditionally, mirrors, lights and windows are used within and/or upon a vehicle to provide images of objects and/or of a portion of the environment located around the vehicle (e.g., disposed in front the vehicle).
While such traditional devices allow the driver to view certain objects and/or portions of the environment in which the vehicle resided, they do not substantially allow for the acquisition and the display of images of objects and/or of the ambient vehicular environment located and/or disposed along the front of the vehicle. Additionally, these devices force drivers to turn their heads and/or alter their field of vision to view the areas surrounding the vehicle. As such, these devices force drivers to frequently take their eyes off the road to observe their surroundings, thereby undesirably increasing the risk of an accident. Furthermore, these devices fail to provide the driver with information concerning the complete surroundings of the vehicle, and often result in a number of undesirable xe2x80x9cblind spotsxe2x80x9d or areas around the vehicle which cannot be observed by the driver.
Other efforts at vehicle image acquisition and display include the use of one or more cameras which provide images of areas and/or objects around the vehicle. While systems using conventional cameras provide additional information to the driver, they do not provide the user with three-dimensional data which could be used by the driver to determine the spatial orientation of objects in front of the vehicle. Moreover, because these systems lack xe2x80x9cdepth perceptionxe2x80x9d they are not able to timely and accurately warn the driver of potential hazards.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved vehicular image acquisition and display system which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior systems.
A first advantage of the invention is that it provides a system and method for acquiring and displaying vehicular information which overcomes many, if not all, of the previously delineated drawbacks of the prior systems, devices and/or methods.
A second advantage of the invention is that it provides a system and method for acquiring and displaying vehicular information which is effective to obtain and display three-dimensional information describing the areas surrounding the vehicle.
A third advantage of the invention is that it provides an information display system which utilizes cameras having infrared illuminators to obtain image information in front of the vehicle when the ambient light level outside of the vehicle is relatively low.
A fourth advantage of the invention is that it provides an information display system for a vehicle which includes stereoscopic cameras which are mounted to extremities of the vehicle (e.g., on the side mirrors of the vehicle) and which enable stereo visioning in front of the vehicle from both sides of the vehicle.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an image acquisition and display system is provided for use with a vehicle. The system includes a first stereo camera pair which is mounted on a driver-side of the vehicle and which is effective to acquire and transmit first three-dimensional image data; a second stereo camera pair which is mounted on a passenger-side of the vehicle and which is effective to acquire and transmit second three-dimensional image data; a controller which is communicatively coupled to the first and second stereo camera pairs and which is effective to receive and process the first and second three-dimensional image data and to transmit a signal representing the processed image data; and a three-dimensional display assembly which is communicatively coupled to the controller and which is effective to receive the signal and to display the processed image data in a three-dimensional format.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for acquiring and displaying images for use with a vehicle. The method includes the steps of providing a three-dimensional display; mounting the display within the vehicle; providing a first and a second stereo camera pair; mounting the first stereo camera pair on a driver-side of the vehicle; mounting the second stereo camera pair on a passenger-side of the vehicle; selectively acquiring images from the first and the second stereo camera pair; and selectively displaying the acquired images in a three-dimensional format on the display.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.